Attraction
by Dhe West
Summary: Rachel is in love with Jesse, but she never told with him, also she is Finn's best friend, and he's one of the hottest guys in their school. Nothing happened between those two...till one night, that can change all their history.


Rachel wake up. She's still sleepy, because she was under the influence of the last dream. She dreamed that bumped into Jesse, he finally noticed her and called her out. She was upset because when Jesse was going to kiss her in the dream, she was awakened by her phone ringing.

She looked at the name on the display and answered.

-FINN, YOU SON OF A BITCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME, BASTARD! - Rachel screamed.

Finn gave a loud laugh on mobile.

-Dreaming with idiot Jesse St. James, of course. - Finn commented.

-What the fuck! How do you know? - Asked Rachel.

-Rach, I know you since I was 6 years old, we are best friends since always. Do you think that I don't know what goes on in your head? - Finn laughed. - Now go get ready. We have class, you dirty.

-I don't wanna go!

-Look here, I'll get you out of bed ...

-I don't think so. - Rachel laughed.

She just didn't expect to see the door open and showing your best friend with the phone to his ear, laughing and running to her bed. Finn stood up for it, jumping and shouting:

-Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

-Daddies! He's killing me here! - Rachel laughed.

Finn stopped jumping and sat on the edge of the bed. They were such good friends that they had no more shame to wake the other, entering the room, or to see him with his face all wrinkled and pajamas.

-You crazy! You broke me! - Rachel rose from the bed, patting the shoulder Finn.

The girl wore a short silk baby pink and a blouse of the same fabric and color. Finn hissed loudly.

-Um, Rachel Berry getting hottie! - Finn and without any shame, slapped on the ass of her friend.

Rachel laughed and rolled to him. Finn bit his lip, joking, but Rachel shook his forefinger at him.

-Sorry, Hudson, but this body here you won't get. I'm owned by Jesse St. James. - Rachel blew a kiss to Finn, entering your bathroom.

-And he even know that? - Finn laughed.

-He'll know soon, you idiot! - Now Rachel's voice was angry.

-This litany…You tell me since he moved from Carmel. Two years ago. And he took a lot of girls. Santana ...

-That you already fuck. - Rachel laughed.

- …Quinn...

-That you already fuck.

- ... Until that Sugar Motta, that nut stone.

-That you already fuck.

-Rachel, you'll make a list of all I've fucked? - Finn laughed, walking by Rachel's room, moving aimlessly on things. - The list is a big, girl.

Rachel laughed, before entering the shower. Finn thought it best to wait her friend in the room. When she saw that her room was silent, she realized that Finn wasn't there. Rachel finished the bath, changed clothes and went to the bathroom floor. Finn was having coffee in the morning, and he took his parents laughing.

-Finn, why you don't come and live right here in my home? I forgot what was the last time you ate a meal in yours. - Rachel laughed, sitting beside him.

-I'm the 2nd son of Hiram and Leroy. Shut up. - Finn said, grimacing at Rachel.

-And Rachel the Carol and Burt's daughter. - Leroy laughed.

Carol is the mother of Finn and Burt is the dad of Kurt, Finn's step-brother and Rachel's other best friend.

Finn and Rachel finished the coffee in the morning, took leave of Rachel's parents and went to Finn's car. If we can call it a car.

-When will you throw it in the trash? - Rachel asked, laughing.

-When you give me a new car. - Finn laughed.

They were excited talking to school. Finn played in the school football team. This means popularity. And this was not enough, was one of the most expensive hot guys in William McKinley. Many girls envied Rachel Berry for her to spend as much time with him.

When they entered the school, some girls have "hello" to Finn, who smiled corner, making the girls sigh. Rachel rolled her eyes.

-What idiots! What they see in you? - Asked Rachel.

-They see you pretend not to see. - Finn laughed, poking her friend.

-What? 16 cm? - Rachel opened the closet, putting some books in it.

-Last time I measured was 20. - Finn's face was thoughtful, and Rachel laughed.

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek and said he would talk to his friends. At the same time, don't know where, Kurt appeared on the side of Rachel.

-Hey, Rach? Ready to die in physical education? - Kurt asked, coming across his shoulder at Rachel.

Kurt knew she hates physical education. In addition to it being bad in any sport, Rachel felt naked in tiny shorts school. And she didn't think much attention as her friends Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

-What is the sport today? - Asked Rachel.

The two went to the wall warning of schools, and saw that the sport today for the 3rd year was swimming. Rachel froze. If she did not like the shorts, and was the worst school red swimsuits.

-I feel like a whore in those swimsuits. - Rachel grimaced.

The girl, despite her dreams and desires teens, she was a virgin, and not very fond of showing her body, as over half of the girls. Rachel was not a cheerleader, and a sculptural body, then thought better to save it all for Jesse. If that time came.

-Nah, Little Rach. You're delight in that swimsuit. - Santana laughed, coming close friend of Quinn and Britt.

The five saluted. Quinn was jumping with happiness, and I was right in the face that she wanted to evict some gossip.

-What, Q? - Kurt asked, also dying to know the frill.

-Sam asked me out. I think that something will happen today! - Quinn was to give little hops in the hallway.

-This "something" you say sex? - Santana asked, looking at her friend.

-Oh, come on! I will not give it to him on the first date!

-Why not? - Brittany frowned. - In the first meeting with Finn Hudson, you gave to him.

-Ah...But the Finn has a hell of wordiness. But I want to date and everything with Sam. If I have sex with him on the first date, he'll think that I'm a bitch.

Rachel was so used to hearing her friends talk of his best friend, saying that they had sex with him, talking about his performance in bed and how he's hot, and gave up on him in front of Rachel. But she saw nothing as impressive in Finn.

-You're right, Quinn. You want something serious with Sam. - Rachel smiled, then she sighed loudly. - If Jesse look for me ...

Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes. They heard this whining over two years, but Rachel froze when she see Jesse, and never took any initiative. Santana said, angrily, that she would talk about Rachel to Jesse, but Rachel wouldn't let anyone do that.

And this time, Jesse appeared flanked by two friends. They talked something cool, they were smiling. Rachel loved the smile of Jesse. It was so spontaneous and beautiful! And the way he messed wavy hair? Perfect! Jesse swept the corridor with his eyes for seconds and Jesse passed the little group of boys. His gaze isn't fixed on Rachel, but she still felt explosions in the stomach.

-Rachel, speak to him. - Santana sent.

Rachel looked at his friends, and all gave nods of encouragement. She took a deep breath and said:

-Ok. I'm going.

Everyone applauded, admired the courage. The Rachel herself was astonished at his words. And Rachel was going towards Jesse. Jesse's friends left, and the boy was packing his books and taking others in closet. Rachel's legs were shaking. Passed through his mind a thousand topics to talk to Jesse. She was closer! A few steps from Jesse!

Rachel made a turn and went into the ladies room. Quinn and Brittany looked at each other aghast. Kurt giggled and Santana hid her face with her hands. The four entered the bathroom. Jesse did not even notice them.

-What the fuck was that? - Santana yelled.

-Rach, you were almost there! - Brittany moaned.

-I panicked. - Rachel said.

-Guys, it was the pressure of the moment. - Kurt hugged her friend, and gave a look of "Shut up!" to Santana, who had opened her mouth to say something.

When they came out of the bathroom, Jesse was not there.

And the time of day that Rachel least expected arrived. She was walking the halls, going to court. As she walked, Rachel was finding friends.

-Rachel! Going to the slaughter? - Finn laughed, coming to his side.

-I even told to you, Finn! Rachel tried to talk to the St. James. - Kurt laughed.

-What happened? She had a heart attack in front of him? - Finn laughed louder than Kurt.

-She Rran to ladies room!

-Stop laughing at my expense! - Rachel crossed her arms, upset.

Finn grabbed Rachel's waist and lifted her up. Rachel screamed and laughed, and he ran the girl. After she repeatedly yelling at him to put it on the floor, Finn did what she asked. But he still had his hands on her, hugging her from behind while the two walked.

-You forgot that I'm your friend? I can make fun and laugh at the expense of his novels. It's in the contract of friendship. - Finn laughed, kissing the cheeks of Rachel.

-And when we signed that contract? I do not remember. - Rachel asked him, eager to laugh too.

Kurt did disgusted face, and finally they arrived at the school pool. She was huge. And many people in the 3rd year were already there, some already using swimsuits and shorts, the other going to change. Santana was already wearing the swimsuit. Finn had to bite her lip to see the brunette tidying the breasts within the swimwear.

-Hi, guys. - Santana smiled, with a suggestive looked to Finn.

-Hey, honey. - Rachel smiled and nudged Finn. They started arguing in sign language they invented, six years ago. Kurt and Santana weren't understanding, but in the end Rachel and Finn laughed.

-Freaky people. - Santana nodded. - Finn, will you do something this weekend?

-Yes. I'll go out with you. - Finn smirked.

-Get things done fast. - Santana put her hand on her hip. - I loved that time when we were at cine. Can we come again?

-Go to cine and not watch the movie? - Finn bit his lip.

-Exactly.

Santana went away, going to talk to other friends. Rachel and Kurt looked at each other.

-Wow, it seemed that we weren't here. - Kurt muttered. - Hey! I still exist here, you know?

-I have lost count of how many times I was invisible to Finn. - Rachel grabbed his backpack and was going to the ladies room, followed by Kurt.

The girl put her bathing suit and looked in the mirror. I was really looking like a classless bitch. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom with Kurt. He wore shorts. By far, Rachel was observed by Noah Puckerman, Finn's friend. Puck bit his lip with slowness, looking at that little girl get close to the friends and start chatting.

-Finn, her friend Rachel is a delight swimsuit, you know? - Commented Puck. - Those sweaters and socks 3/4 blow her hotness.

-Truth. - Mike Chang agreed. - You never got Berry, Finn?

-No. She's my best friend, okay? That's it. - Finn heard the laughter of disbelief. - Dude, you can not. I grew up with her.

-No. You grew. She didn't. - Mike joked, making the other boys laugh.

-I think I'll talk to her. It isn't to throw away. - Puck smirked.

-Don't try, man. She's so crazy for Jesse St. James. - Finn said, taking off his shirt.

-That senior jerk? - Puck saw Finn nod. - Seriously!

The teacher called everyone and told them to lengthen. Finn looked at Santana's body. He already got her, but it was always good to have a replay with that girl. Finn nudged Puck and Santana showed getting back to them and stretching. They loved the view.

Rachel was close to Kurt and Quinn, and she saw Finn and his friend, Puckerman, with big eyes to Santana.

-But they are very perverted! - Rachel said, between fun and disapproving.

-Nothing against Rach, but they can. - Quinn said. - They are the most expensive hots in all McKinley.

-I still prefer Jesse.

-I so wanted Rachel to take another guy and just stop making plans with Jesse St. James. - Kurt said, getting a nod of agreement from Quinn.

When finished stretching, the teacher told everyone entering the water. Rachel was so small I had to use float to not be submerged. Finn laughed and throwing on his friend.

-Idiot. - Rachel tried to fight back, but she dropped the buoy, and began to sink.

Finn realized this soon and submerged, going to get Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they emerged. Rachel tried to breathe air.

-You want to give me a heart attack, girl? - Finn's face was worried.

-It won't get rid of me so soon, Finn. - Rachel laughed, hugging his friend.

And then the teacher began to teach them some types of stroke. Began to swim shore. First the boys, then the girls.

-Damn it, look at the breastplate of Evans. - Brittany commented, taking a pinch of Quinn.

-Keep your eyes away to my Sam, bitch! - Quinn said, but quickly melting to see the blonde swimming.

-Mike Chang isn't to throw away. - Kurt said, giggling with the girls.

Rachel didn't look at anyone in particular. And then she began to imagine Jesse all wet coming out of that pool just shorts, and going to Rachel, soaking her clothes while they gave a intense burning kiss.

And now the girls.

-Look that body, Hudson! Imagine kissing it, with nothing on top of clothes? - Fanned Puck, speaking Brittany S. Pierce.

Finn just looked at his friend with a grin, and Puck said, laughing:

-I forgot that you already caught it too. - Puck put his hand on his friend's shoulder, with pride. - Which of the girls in our year did not catch you, man?

-Mercedes Jones, is not racist or anything, but don't like her Beyoncé style; Tina Cohen-Chang, no prejudice with asians, but the way her dark scares me, and the one over there. - Finn nodded to Rachel, who had to leave the pool.

And so it was going, until the hour of grave touch and inform all students could go home. All were get changed and go home. Finn let Rachel was at home like every day. Kurt was also there.

-9 p.m. I'll get here, okay? - Finn recalled.

-It will take time for me to beat you a few times in Guitar Hero, loser. - Rachel laughed, kissing him and Kurt.

-You can never leave I attend slumber parties you? - Kurt asked, annoyed.

-Because this is a tradition since August 7, 2002, when I first came sleep over at Rachel. - Finn laughed, make fun with Kurt, who pushed him. - And rules are rules. Our slumber parties are double, not a triplet. Sorry, Kurt, but you came late.

Rachel left the car and entered his house. She had homework to do and still tidying his room to sleep there Finn.

That's it! Finn slept in Rachel's room! Strange, isn't? But Rachel's parents had full confidence in Finn, and Finn's parents had full confidence in Rachel. And we may think: "Teens, raging hormones" and stuff, but they were raised together, and never anything more happened. What was there between the two besides a strong friendship?

We'll know with this sleepover...


End file.
